My Dream
by Katty3Kat
Summary: This story is about a girl who meets Luffy as a kid. As they grow up they make a deal that if Miki joins he's crew he would help her find her dream. Will she find her dream or does she even have to look? Luffy x OC
1. Straw Hat And Miki

**This is my second fanfiction ever but my first one for One Piece. Sorry if I don't get everyone's personality right and by the way I don't own any of the characters besides Miki. **

**Some things you may want to know-**

**Miki means beautiful.**

**Miki's POV-**

It was raining the night I meant the strange little boy with the straw hat. I had just arrived in Foosha Village all alone, I had gotten a free ride from the ship after I slipped on it without anyone seeing me. For being seven years old I was quite and didn't have much friends after all I had run away from my home town. I jumped on to the dock and ran into the town as fast as I could.

I stop into an ally way to catch my breath wondering if any one saw me. I started to walk down the street cold and hungry wondering what I should do now. It was hard to believe that just a couple of days ago I was in a safe house with my family but it was all gone now. I notice I had a tore in my dark red tank top and my brown shorts were looking beaten up too. I see some hair tie's out side a store and steal one when the woman wasn't looking. I but my long black hair into a pony tail.

I look down at my shoes and notice the bottom of one of my shoes was gone. I frown and take them off throwing them into a nearby trash can. Most of the lights were off in the small town but luckily the street lights were on. My mint green eyes look forward and I was at the edge of the town, I keep walking. There was nothing in this town for me to stay for.

I kept walking forward not sure were I was going but I didn't know where to go. I lost sight of my dream I couldn't even remember what I wanted anymore. The rain turned into snow and I was even colder.

I walk through the white forest and started to stumble a little, my vision even got blurry. Soon I couldn't walk any more and I fell to my knees.

I look at my hands and take the sliver locket I had on my neck off and look at the picture in it. I started to fall asleep the last thing I heard was a little straw hat boy running towards me yelling, "Oi! Are you alright!?"

**_The next day_**

"When is she going to wake up?" Someone asked.

"Maybe she's dead." There was a loud crash.

"Don't say that Ace!" The person yelled.

I blink my eyes open and sit up quickly. Colliding my head with that straw hat kid.

"Ow!" We both yell in pain and we both fall on are backs.

I sit up slower this time looking around and look at the straw hat kid, "S-sorry." I said holding the part of my head that collided with the kid around my age.

"Never mind that." The older kid with freckles said, "Who are you?" he asked.

"Ace don't you care!?" The straw hat yells seeming to recover instantly.

"Miki." I said looking down and they looked at me confused, "M-my name is Miki." I said glancing at them.

"Well Miki can you tell me why my eight year old brother dragged you in here during the middle of the night?" Ace asked and I look at the straw hat.

"Ace I already told you she collapsed in the snow and she looked hurt." Straw hat yelled but Ace paid no attention.

"I did collapsed but I don't remember him bring me here." I said feeling guilty for some reason.

"What were you doing out in the snow in a tank top and shorts walking bare foot in the forest?" Ace asked and looked at me like I'm mad.

"Ace let's stop with the questions and show her around I'm bored!" Straw hat complained pulling on Ace's shirt.

"Luffy stop it!" Ace yelled hitting him on the head and Luffy frowned.

I giggled their actions reminded me of my little brother, "If you don't mind could you show me around. I need to find a place to stay." I said and look at my hand finding my locket still there. I put the sliver chain that carries my locket around my neck again.

Ace sighs, "Fine but I would change clothes." He says walking away.

I look down, "I don't have anything." I said and Luffy runs off somewhere and returned in seconds.

I smile, "Thanks Luffy." I said and go into the bathroom to change into the blue t-shirt and jeans.

After they showed me where the city, village, and their place were I asked them if I could stay with them. Ace didn't like it but Luffy begged him in till he gave in. I stayed with them and I would live with them in till Luffy turns 17.

**_6 months later_**

"Oi! Miki over here!" Luffy yelled and I turn around smiling as the straw hat waved me over. It's been 6 months since Luffy saved me and I moved in with them. I told them about what I want and that was to go out to the sea. They let me hunt with them, eat with them, and even train with them. But I don't use my hands or a sword; I use guns as my weapon. But for training I don't use real bullets.

"Ya Luffy what is it?" I ask and Luffy gets a huge grin on his face.

"Help me find Ace." I couldn't help but smile, those two were truly brothers. Luffy always chased after Ace no matter what Ace did to him.

"Alright where did you last see him?" I ask looking around.

"I don't know." Luffy said smiling.

I sigh, "Let's walk around then." I said walking in a random direction with Luffy following me.

It started to get let so we take a break under a tree. I yawn and look at Luffy who was staring out into space. I study at his face, his hair, the scar, his hat.

"Luffy can you tell me about how you got that scar again?" I ask pointing at the scar under his eye.

He gets a wide grin yet again and begins. I smile because I like this stories, I like how he knows what he wants to do with out thinking. I notice I start to space out again but wake up again as Luffy speaks.

"Miki what do you want to be when your older?" Luffy asks looking right at me.

"What do you mean?" I said confused I had told him already I want to go out to the sea.

"I'm meaning what do you want to do? I'm gonna be the pirate king, so what do you want?" Luffy asks putting on his straw hat.

"I'm not sure yet…" I said but trailed off and then Luffy spoke again.

"If you join my crew I can help you find you dream." Luffy said holding out his hand.

I laugh, "How about this, you get at least two people to join your crew then I'll join. Meet me at Loguetown; it's a town you'll have to stop by before you go to the grand line." I said and he smiles.

I take his hand, "Deal." He says and we shake on it.

**_9 Years later_**

I wait at the deck, for Luffy who was late. I watch the waves of the sea hit the side of the deck, "Where is he?" I ask myself and play with my locket with fingers.

"Miki!" I turn around and watch Luffy hold on to his hat on top of his head as he ran towards me.

"What took you so long?" I ask walking the rest of the way to him as a crowed starts to from around them.

"Just saying good-bye to some friends." Luffy says rubbing the back of he's head and had that wide grin on his face.

"Well I guess this is good-bye for now." I said kind of sad, "Don't forget about our deal." I warn him and smile.

"Of course not." Luffy says getting into a row-boat and other people start to wave him good-bye.

I watch him row away and smile when the sea-king shows up and Luffy beats it with on hit, "Don't forget Loguetown!" I yell the name of the town, 'Please don't forget.'

Luffy just waves at me and even though I can't see his face from here I knew he was smiling.

**_Loguetown_**

I made my way into town after I got off the ship. I wonder how long it will take Luffy to get here. I shake my head and do what I planed. 'One is to buy weapons, two is to find a place to stay until Luffy gets here, and three wait for Luffy.' And that's what I did; I bought two ordinary guns. I also bought some clothes, like the shirt I'm wearing now. Which is a green t-shirt with a bird on it with jeans; I also had new pair of shoes.

I hope it doesn't take Luffy too long but I'll wait no matter how long it takes. I wait at the deck everyday waiting for the straw hat boy.


	2. I'm Here

**Miki's POV- **

Soon enough I heard rumors of Luffy coming into town, 'He better have not forgotten what he promised.' I shake my head, there was no way, Luffy always keeps he word. I smile and pack my stuff into a small bag. I keep my guns on me through and leave the small hotel I was staying in.

I take a deep breath before I make my way through the town. I start to get nervous and wonder what his crew will think of me. I walk on to the deck were the ships were but didn't see Luffy there. I sigh, 'He's probably causing trouble in the town.' I turn around and didn't see anyone coming, 'Maybe I should just wait here.'

"Excuse me miss." I turn around to see a tall blond man with a curly eyebrow, "What is a beautiful woman like your self looking so lost for?" He asks bowing and reached for my hand but I quickly pulled away.

"I'm looking for someone." I said, "Who are you anyways?" I ask keeping my distance.

"Oh excuse me for my rude behavior." The blond says bowing again, "My name is Sanji at your service." He says smiling.

"I'm Miki and I was looking for my friend Lu." I start but get cut off by someone yelling behind us.

"Sanji hurry it up! I want to leave as soon as possible!" A woman yells from behind and I turn around to see the woman yelling. She had short orange hair and was standing ask to a man with a long nose and curly black hair.

"Looks like your friends are calling for you." I smile at Sanji and he was about to argue when I cut him off, "Don't worry I'm sure I'll find my friend." I reassure him.

"Sorry I couldn't help." Sanji says running after he's friends, "Coming Nami!" he yells.

'It must be nice to have so many friends.' I smile and turn back to the sea, 'I wonder if I should wait here or go looking in town.' I decide to go back into town to look for Luffy.

I stop in my tracks when I hear a scream, 'It's coming from the sword shop.' I run in the shop to see a green hair man standing with one of his arms out and a sword in the wood flooring.

"You could have cut your arm off!" The woman next to him yelled while fixing her glasses.

"Back off women!" The green hair man snapped and I backed out of the store, 'Scary.' I start walking down the street again looking for Luffy.

I head for the center of town and noticed people were running away with marines yelling for people to leave the center. I run towards some stairs that led to the top of some tall building. I peer over the edge to see marines circling people in and someone was on the execution platform. 'No way…Luffy!?'

I see Luffy about to be executed by some clown guy holding a sword. I pull out my two guns and aim one for the sword he's holding and pull the trigger. It didn't knock the sword out of he's hand but at least he'll be distracted for a while.

The all look towards the top of the building I was on and I put my hair in a pony tie with the hair tie that was on my wrist. I smile as Luffy looks up and gives me a smile.

"To bad." The clown guy says and swings he's sword.

"Sorry guys." Luffy smiles and there's a bright light.

I fall on my back and rub my eyes, 'Did Luffy just…die?' I panic and quickly look over the edge, "Luffy!" I yell and the smoke starts to clear.

I hear laughter and I gasp seeing Luffy stand up and rub the back off he's head, "Look at that I'm not dead!" he cheers from him self and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sanji! Zoro! Miki! Let's go!" Luffy yells running forward and I smile. I run down the stairs and down the street that connects to Luffy's. 'Wait! Sanji is on Luffy's crew?' I face-palm, 'I could have found Luffy sooner.'

"Miki!" Luffy yells from my side and nearly tackles me as he dodges an attack from a guy with two cigarettes in his mouth. We both fall on the ground with Luffy on top of me and I realize he moved me out-of-the-way of an attack.

"Straw hat!" the white hair guy yells about to punch Luffy in the back and I freeze.

I feel Luffy warp his arms around me one around my waist and the other around my shoulders, "Hold on." Luffy whispers bringing me close to he's chest and rolls us out-of-the-way. I shut my tightly as we roll but then come a sudden stop.

"L-Luffy." I said as he quickly gets up grabbing my hand pulling me up with him, "Thanks." I said a little out of breath.

"Long time no see." Luffy smiles and fixes his hat so it's straight on his head.

"Ya." I smile.

"This is no time to catch up you two." The green hair swords man yells and I nod.

"You three go ahead I'll catch up." Luffy says stepping forward letting go of my hand.

I nod, "Good luck." I say running towards the dock with Sanji and Zoro.

It had already started raining before we even got to the dock. My heart was racing but I was happy to finally be with Luffy again. Sanji led the way to their ship, once there I notice they were already sailing away.

"Sanji! Zoro! Hurry!" The girl from earlier called from the ship. All three of us ran along the side of the sea when Luffy shows up out of no where.

"Let's go!" He yells wrapping he's arm around all three of us and stretches the other one to the ship.

We all crash on to the deck and scramble around to help sail the ship as the lady with orange hair yells out orders. The rain poured down making it hard to get around and the wind wasn't helping.

"Great job everyone!" the woman says and we all collapse on the ground trying to catch are breath.

The man with the long nose stood up first and looked to me, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Miki." I said standing up my legs heavy at first.

"Miki?" he said confused.

"Yep! She's joining are crew!" Luffy yelled jumping up like nothing happened.

"I'll make some tea for the beautiful woman." Sanji said twirling around heading towards what I think is the kitchen.

"That's Sanji are cook." Luffy said pointing at the blond man before he disappeared into the room.

I hear a snore from behind me and turn around, "That's Zoro he was the first one to join my crew." Luffy smiled and then looked to the orange hair woman who was walking down the stairs.

"She's Nami the navigator." Luffy said and Nami waves before heading into the room where Sanji went.

"And lastly this is Usopp the sharp shooter." Luffy said and you already know me." Luffy says pointing at him self.

"I guest I should introduce my self then?" I ask and Luffy nods and calls for the rest of he's crew.

Sanji hands me and cup of Earl Grey tea, "Thanks." I said taking in the aroma of the strong scented tea.

"What should I say?" I ask everyone and Nami is the one to answer.

"Just say you name and I guess a hobby." She smiles.

"Ok. My name is Miki and a hobby I have…" I said and think about it, "I draw and write." I finally say.

"Really? I want to see." Nami says and the others seem to find interested to.

"Ok." I say pulling out my notebook from the small bag I've been carry around, "I'm not very good though." I say opening the notebook as the others gather around me too look.

I turn the pages, the note only had three drawings in them which none of them are not colored. One was of a crow sitting on a branch, then there was a drawing of the tree house Ace and Luffy showed me when we were kids and the last one was of Luffy and Ace before Ace left that day.

"You're amazing." Usopp said watching the paper like a hawk.

"You really are Miki I thought you said they aren't that good." Nami says smiling.

"I didn't think they were. Thanks guys." I smiling feeling at home already.

"Alright guy will be at the Grand Line tomorrow morning." Nami says looking at the sky, "So Sanji why don't you make dinner and Luffy can show Miki around the ship." Nami says.

Everyone agrees and Luffy takes me to the back of the ship, "The ships name is The Going Merry but we call her the Merry for short." Luffy says gliding his hand against the railing.

I sip my tea and nod as Luffy shows me around with a story in between, about how he meets Coby, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Mihawk, Going Merry, Nami, Arlong, and Buggy.

"Wow." I say looking up, "King of the pirates." I smile and laugh, "I think you can do it Luffy."

"Of course." Luffy smiles.

"Dinner!" Sanji calls and we both run to the kitchen.

'Let's do this Luffy. I'll help you become pirate king and you'll help me find my dream. I wonder what my dream is?'


	3. Reverse Mountain

**Miki's POV-**

"Let's go! Let's go!" Luffy called as the rest of the crew watches him run around.

"We're almost there, clam down!" Nami says looking ahead.

I let out a small laugh and look up from my notebook to see how close we are to the Grand line, I could see some rocks and a spot for us to get pass. I close my note-book and place it in my bag that I place by the kitchen door.

"Wait." Nami says and I stand up, "It's a waterfall!" We all begin to panic before Nami shouts orders.

"Weeeeeeeee!" Luffy says putting he's arms in the air like this was a roller costar.

I grab on to the railing so I wouldn't fall off the ship, "Is that a rock?" I could barely hear the rest of the crew talking. I see what appears as a huge rock at the end of the waterfall we were riding on.

'A whale?' I question and see scars across the whale before I could say anything I hear Luffy yelling, "Your in the way!" and he's arm reaches out of hit's the whale right in the eye. 'Of course he did.'

The whale opened he's mouth and Luffy lands on its back. I cover my ears to block the noise the whale was making, 'Wait? Are we going to…?' I couldn't finish my thought as the Going Merry is swallow by the giant whale.

Everything went black and suddenly we stop and I fall. 'Great.' Lucky enough I didn't fall off the ship. I stand up and look around making sure no one fall off.

"Is everyone ok?" Nami asks rubbing her head.

"Ya." Zoro said, "What the hell happened?" he asks.

"I'm fine Nami~" Sanji said.

"I'm a-alright." I said checking to see if my guns were still on me.

"Where's Luffy?" Nami asks as we all gather to the front of the deck.

"I saw h-him on the whale before w-we got swallowed." I said looking forward, "Is that an i-island?" I ask pointing.

"What?" Nami says looking around.

'It's so bright in here, it looks like a house.' I look around to see we are surrounding by water and there was an island, with a house, and someone was sitting in a chair. 'Is this really a whale?'

"Hey who are you?" Sanji asks the man on the island.

The man hummed in response before looking up, "How did you get in here?" he asks putting the newspaper he was reading on the ground and stands up.

"A whale swallowed us." Sanji said, "This is a whale right?" he asks.

The old man laughs, "Yes it is. And it's time for you to leave." He says and points towards an opening in the room.

"How are we supposed to get there? There's no wind for the ship to sail." Nami says, "What's your name anyways?" she asks.

"Crocus." The man said and was about to go on when there was a loud noise.

"Ugh. That's probably Luffy." I hear Nami sigh. 'Good he's alive.'

"There are more of you?" Crocus questions.

"Look old man, we're just trying to get to the Grand line." Zoro says rudely and I start to get nervous.

"You are now are you?" Crocus laughs again, "Your just kids."

Zoro was about to make a come back but Nami says something first, "Can you just help us get out of here?"

There was an other loud noise and I look to see someone come flying on to the ship. 'What?' I back away from the guy who had weird hair. I here a splash and see someone drowning. I take my thin, white over shirt and jump into the water. The water was hot but I didn't mind and take a deep breath and dive under water ignoring the protest Nami was shouting. 'Must be a devil fruit user.'

I was wrong, the girl was trying to swim up but her foot is stuck. She had long, blue hair, which is pulled back with a hair tie. I reach for her foot and pulled, she must have not seen me because she filched and kicked me in the face as soon as her foot was lose. I gasp for air and could taste blood in my mouth.

What ever her foot was caught on it opened a gate and water is being pulled towards it. I'm able to stay away from the hole but I hit against the wall, knocking more air out of my body. My lungs felt like they were on fire. The water started to feel warmer to and I began to choke on the water, I inch my way to the surface.

**_Flashback _**

_ "Kaku you need should more careful." I said patting my brothers back as he coughed out water, "This is the fifth time you almost drowned."_

_ "Sorry…sister." My little brother frowns and starts to cry loudly._

_ I sigh, "Stop crying, you're such a baby." I say._

_ "I was…so scared…" He cries and grabs me into a hug._

_ "It's alright." I say hugging him, "I'm here alright? So stop crying."_

**_End Of Flashback _**

I felt the cool air hit my face and I gasp for air while coughing up water. The water starts to move again pulling me to the opening in the walls that surrounds us. I see the ship following me.

"Miki!" I hear Nami call from the ship and her face pales. At this rate the ship will run me over in the water.

'Think Miki! What could you do to avoid dying?' I couldn't possibly swim against this strong current.

"Miki grab on!" I hear Luffy yell as he stretches out his arm and I reach for his hand. The next thing I know is me flying through the air and landing hard against the deck on the ship.

"Ow." I mumble and sit up rubbing my long, wet, black hair.

"Are you ok?" Nami asks handing me my white over shirt, "I thought you were going to drown."

"I'm f-fine." I say trying to smile.

"You're bleeding!" Sanji says running to get something.

I reach up and touch my lip, it hurts. I pull back to see a drop of blood. I look around the ship, 'The girl is she ok?' I see her sitting next to the guy with he's hair in the shape of a three. She looked at me with what I think is a guilty expression.

"I hit my head when I went under water." I say and the blue hair girl looked at me with widen eyes.

I turn to Luffy who was talking to the old man, Crocus, and smile. 'He saved me again.' I stood up putting my over shirt on and tie my hair back with the hair tie I had on my wrist.

"Thanks Luffy." I said and he turned around with his wide grin on his face.

"No problem." Luffy says simple.

Sanji hands me a towel and I press it to my lip. Then I turn to the two other people who Nami was yelling at.

"Who are you anyways?" Nami asks.

"I'm Mr. Three." The man said proudly, "This is my partner Miss. Wednesday." He said pointing to the girl with blue hair.

"Nami what's this?" Luffy asks holding up a compass looking thing.

"That my boy is a Log Pose." Crocus said, "You'll need one if you're going to travel the Grand line."

"Why?" Nami asks.

"You kids really don't know much about the Grand line do you?" Crocus said his face turning serious.

"We're here because of this idiot." Zoro said pointing at Luffy, "He is our captain."

"Thanks Zoro." Luffy said smiling.

"Luffy he called you an idiot." Sanji said.

"But he also said captain." Luffy replied.

"Hey! Give that back." Mr. Three yells and he reaches for the Log Pose in Luffy's hand but was stop as Zoro points a sword at he's neck.

I swallow hard, "Zoro its fine." Luffy said and hands Nami the Log Pose, "It's ours now."

"How are we going to get home?" Miss Wednesday asks.

We all became silent as a gust of wind blows through and there was a bright light. We were outside the whale again, 'Thank god we exited through the mouth.' Nami had the ship sail to where a small light house was.

"We should leave them here! They were trying to kill Laboon!" Nami yells making Mr. Three and Miss Wednesday shake in fear.

"We had too." Mr. Three cries, "Or are boss would kill us."

I turn back to see the whale cry out and bash its head against the wall. My mouth dropped open surprised by the sudden actions of the giant whale. The rest of the crew seemed shocked too and Crocus shook he's head.

"Laboon stop it already." Crocus said but the whale just cried and hit his head again.

"Why is he doing that?" Nami asks Crocus.

"Fifty years ago Laboon came down the ReverseMountain…" Crocus starts to tell the story of Laboon. How he use to travel with some pirates but they left him here at ReverseMountain because they were afraid he would get hurt during their travels. They promised after they traveled the Grand line they would come back for Laboon. But after so many years Crocus told Laboon that they were probably never coming back, Laboon didn't believe him and he started to hit his head against the mountain thinking that the mountain is what stops his friends from returning.

"Poor thing." Nami said looking at the whale.

"Oi!" Luffy called to the whale, "Fight me!" he yells but the whale didn't stop.

"Luffy! What the hell!" Nami yells at him as Luffy punches the whale.

'Here we go…' I smile nervously, 'I just hope Luffy doesn't fall in the water.'


End file.
